wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Negora
|} Negora the Rainwing is Negora1's dragonsona. Description Although she doesn't see it, Negora is actually attractive. Her face is sleek and gentle when she is happy. But her eyes will stare you down with her hazel glare if you dare interrupt her or make her angry. She has received compliments of her eyes being very pretty with long, dark eyelashes. Even though as a Rainwing, she doesn't allow her scales to change her emotion. One thing she hates is stereotypes, and she doesn't want to follow the teenage Rainwing stereotype of always colorful and happy. She doesn't like bright colors, she prefers her favorite cool colors: purple, black, silver, and blue. Negora does her hardest to remain in these colors, but will sometimes slip a few blushed pink on her scales (even though she hates pink.) Her claws are sometimes black with ink stains; a writer will often have them. Every morning when she wakes up, Negora puts on her blue amulet on a black chain that she believes is a magical charm that allows her to phase from the real world to her dream world. Personality Negora believes that no one is completely evil or wicked. Even if there are some dragons that she doesn't really like or are close to hating, she knows there is something that will redeem them. Even when she is thinking negative thoughts about someone, she will discard it and tell herself to be nice. She has been through plenty to know who is a bad dragon and who is a good one, which makes her very mature for her age. At times she thinks she is a lot smarter than everyone else; book-smart and life-smarts she praises herself for. But her self-confidence in beauty and her talents are fairly low. Though Negora truly hates the stereotypes about females relying on males and has a pretty good way of picking her crushes, she doesn't know if she will ever be loved by anyone. As most dragons do, she always imagines relationships with dragons in her mind, but is too afraid to do it in real life. She feels she isn't beautiful enough for the cute boys and that they prefer looks over character (which she thinks is totally dumb if it is true.) As for her talents, she knows she is alright with singing (alone) and pretty good at writing. One of her goals in life is to make it worth; makes some sort of difference in any dragon's life, preferably the world. Her talents she feels are few and not enough to change something. Things like these that are stuck in her mid get her stressed. She gets stressed very easily about school, friends, family, any thought of the future would cause her to explode. Her chill pill are her friends and her times alone in her room either sleeping, dreaming, or writing. WIP Abilities Of course, as a Rainwing, Negora can spit venom, camoflouge and change her scales, but she can also control her scales from changing at times. She is a talented writer that incorporates vivid imagery and thoughtful topics. Although she doesn't show it, she is a good singer as well and has tried writing her own songs to sing to herself. WIP History Negora was born in the rainforest in a small rocky area where she lives in a cave. She is the oldest and a year later she was joined with a sister, Pree. Two years after that came along Brox, her little brother and Ava came 3 years after. Negora never quite understood why they never got to see their father, until when she turned 8 her mother told her it was because he was mentally unstable. Negora did research and found out her father had a personality disorder called narcissism. It makes someone selfish, manipulative, and unable to feel like a normal dragon. Her mother told her she was foolish to mate with someone who had no feelings for her, so they tore apart before he could affect Negora and her siblings. This family disorient is how she knows the difference between good and bad. Although Negora did manage to get a smart brain from her father. She has done well in school for a long time, always striving to listen and do her best. WIP Relationships ---- (Comment if you want your 'sona to be added!) WIP Trivia ---- * Her favorite fruit is a dragonfruit, but she loves meat. * She really wants to have a pet, preferably a bird. WIP Gallery Negora for Negora 1.png Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Characters